The use of an instant fingernail coating product whereby nail polish is applied to a fingernail by adhesively securing to it a dry form of nail polish has become a preferred mode of attaining a manicure by many users. Such dry nail polish products are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,903,840 and 5,415,903 each of which is incorporated by reference herein.
The nail coating product, or instant nail polish referenced above, confers numerous advantages over conventional, prior art nail polish applied with a brush in a liquid form. The application of instant nail polish is faster, easier and cleaner than conventional nail polish and does not suffer from the numerous encumbrances associated with wet nail polish such as drying time and the concern of smearing or smudging.
However, the previous dry nail coating products are not well adapted to applying a French-style manicure, wherein the tips of nails are coated with an enamel of a color that is different from the rest of the nail. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,840 discloses a dry nail coating application that is pre-printed with a design or a different color tip portion. Attaining a French-manicure with the pre-printed configuration is difficult, requires precision and is prone to imperfection. U.S. patent application No. 543,481 discloses a novel nail appliqué in which a single nail appliqué is divisible into two separate portions—one to coat the entirety of a nail and a second one to coat only the nail's tip. It would be desirable, however, to fashion a nail tip coating appliqué that is a separate member, independent and apart from a nail coating appliqué.